New Uniforms
by ryhoyarbie
Summary: Set in Ghostbusters 2, the Ghostbusters get the new black/charcoal jumpsuits.


"Janine," Louis called as he looked at the large box that just came in. He had it sitting on her desk as he glanced to see where the secretary of the Ghostbusters was.

Janine came out from a side door that lead to one of the back rooms in between her office desk and Peter's desk.

"Louis, what's going on?"

"This just came in," Louis looked at Janine and then glanced at the box. "It's addressed to you."

Janine quickly looked at the box before realizes what it could be. "This must be the new uniforms I ordered."

"New uniforms? What's wrong with the old ones?"

Janine ignored Louis's question and opened the large box up. The box contained black colored uniforms with the new ghost logo with two fingers holding up. She picked one of the uniforms up and looked at it from front to back studying it to see if it met with her approval.

"Oh, the guys are going to love this," Janine smiled at the uniform she was holding up.

"But why did you order another set of uniforms?" Louis asked.

"Because to go with the reopening of the business, Louis," Janine stated. "Since this is the second time of the Ghostbusters reopening, I decided they should have a second set of uniforms."

Louis simply nodded. "That makes since, I guess."

Suddenly, the bay doors of the firehouse opened. That caught the attention of Janine and Louis as they watched as the doors opening. As the doors opened, the Ecto 1-A pulled in with the back pilling in first at the front of the car at the end of the firehouse doors. As the car was safely in, the doors of the firehouse started to close.

One by one the Ghostbusters piled out of the car. Egon pulled out of the driver's seat, and Winston came out of the front passenger seat. Ray and Peter came out from the backseat door.

The four Ghostbusters looked a little worse for wear as they had been out all day chasing ghosts. Some of the uniforms had small amounts of slime on parts of the shoulders of Peter and Winston. Peter and Ray were carrying two traps that had smoke fumes coming out.

"Man, I forgot how much work this job is," Winston's face looked more darkened than usual. Clearly, the man was tired. "We don't have any more jobs today do we Janine?"

Janine shook her head. "Not a one, but there is something else you all might be interested in."

"If we guess correctly, do we win a prize?" Peter mused as he nodded to the secretary.

"You'll win regardless of what you guess, Doctor Venkman," Janine said in a sarcastic tone.

"And it's in this box," Louis shifted his hands to point to the box on the desk.

The four Ghostbusters looked at the box, trying to figure out what was in it.

Peter mustered a grin. "I know! It's a new car for each of us and the keys are in the box!" He grinned at Ray. "Merry Christmas, Ray!"

"Not quite," Janine rolled her eyes at the man. As she opened the box, the four men leaned in together like a unit to see what was inside the box. As Janine revealed what was inside, the Ghostbusters shifted their eyes and eyebrows a little after what they just saw.

"New uniforms!" Janine proclaimed as she held up one of the uniforms for the Ghostbusters to look at.

"Are there any car keys?" Peter wondered. "Venkman-daddy needs a new car."

"Okay Janine, why did you get us new uniforms?" Ray questioned.

Janine began explaining why she ordered the new uniforms, the same story she told Louis moments before the Ghostbusters had arrived back from their last job. With the explanation, the four busters were sold on the idea.

Egon touched his glasses and shifted them a little. "These new uniforms will go well with the new utility belt I've designed for all of us."

"New utility belts?" Peter smiled devilishly at the scientist and collogue. "And this is why you're a ladies man, Spengs. I bet it goes well with a suit and tie, the perfect formal wear to show everyone that you have class."

Egon frowned at Venkman's remark.

"Look alive everyone, big man coming through with that new utility belt," Venkman continued. "It's such a great accessory for any occasion for all four seasons. But I prefer it in the summer."

"You know, Venkman," Egon started, "I think I'm going to try to design a ghost trap that will hold you for eternity."

"Too late for that. It's called marriage," Peter sarcastically remarked.

Winston shook his head, ignoring the conversation Egon and Peter were having. "Thanks Janine. The uniforms look great."

The Ghostbusters disbanded from the desk and proceeded to go to different parts of the firehouse, mostly notably Ray and Peter heading down to the basement that housed the containment unit to put the ghosts inside the two traps they were carrying.

Janine smiled at Louis. "Told you they'd like them".


End file.
